First Steps
by Ai no Kuroi
Summary: La duda de nueve meses atrás volvió a invadirlo.¿Qué tan suyo seria el hijo que Sakura estaba esperando?Naruto mecía a su hijo, como si fuera suyo.Le escena frente a él se le antojaba ntinuacion de In Other arms SasuSaku NaruHina NaruSaku.


Bueno, pues decidí darle una segunda oportunidad a la pareja (Verdad: a todas les gusto el fic, pero no les gusto que se manejara la idea de una Sakura enamorada de Naruto) me queme las neuronas metiéndome de nuevo en la retorcida cabecita de Sasuke, dando su punto de vista de los distintos aspectos de su vida.

Y también trate de darle una visión realista a lo que _podría _(Pero sabemos que no va a pasar) ser de la pareja, si Sakura se dignara a ser sincera con Sasuke, y si Sasuke dejara de ser un bastardo ególatra y viera a Sakura mas allá de lo que proyecta, su crecimiento y habilidades (¡y por kami! Que deje de llorar).

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

**First steps. **

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬

**Disclaimer****applied****.**

Capitulo único

Sasuke recordaba a donde lo habían llevado muchos de sus primeros pasos, y ciertamente no fueron a buenos lugares (no fueron buenas decisiones, reprendió una voz en su interior) el primer paso que dio como genin fuera de Konoha, lo llevo a una misión que le demostró cuanto le faltaba por alcanzar a su hermano, el primer paso que dio al entrar a ese bosque en la prueba para convertirse en chunin, lo llevo hasta Orochimaru, y finalmente el primer paso que dio fuera de Konoha la noche que huyo, lo llevo a su propia destrucción (incluso esa misma noche que se fue, lo sabía, y en aquel entonces estaba dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias).También recordaba a Naruto sonriéndole a unos metros de la puerta de Konoha, dando así, sus primeros, y últimos pasos que lo llevarían a casa. Sakura sonrío en el momento que cruzó las grandes puertas; aunque estaba siendo llevado a casa como un renegado, Sakura y Naruto caminaron con él, lado a lado. En ese momento, Sasuke recordó los primeros pasos que dio con ellos, como el equipo 7.

Miró a su hijo, dando sus primeros pasos, trastrabillando hacia él, sus pequeños bracitos agitándose, en un intento de ganar equilibrio. Los pequeños ojos negros, se alzaron con determinación frente a los de su padre.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, ante el mudo desafío del infante; sus ojos brillaban de un matiz, que Sasuke ya había visto en otros ojos.

Unos grandes y expresivos ojos _verdes_.

Mirando sobre su hombro, pudo ver la silueta de su esposa. Perfectamente sentada a la orilla de los límites de la mansión Uchiha, y el extenso jardín, Sakura sonreía hacia su pequeño hijo, infundiéndole valor, pero sin hacer amago de moverse aunque el infante se cayera.

¡PUM!

Justo como ahora…

El Uchiha mayor observó a su hijo de nuevo, lejos de comenzar a berrear; como cualquier otro infante. El pequeño frunció el ceño, en un mohín de lo más curioso (y que seguía recordándole a cierta medic-nin de cabellos rosas) Sasuke avanzó dos pasos hacia su hijo, quien al sentir la presencia de su padre más cerca de si, inclino la cabeza hacia tras para mirarlo. Sasuke ablando su expresión al mirar al niño.

_Levántate._

Fue la orden silenciosa de Sasuke.

El pequeño Uchiha alzó la cabeza con arrogancia, y con pasos más determinados, caminó hacia su padre.

Incluso aunque Sasuke no podía verla, sabía que Sakura estaba sonriendo. Sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse con los de su hijo, tan jóvenes y puros. Tal como los de Sakura. Sasuke sonrío con ironía, muchas veces las personas decían que se parecía más a él que a Sakura.

Una suave brisa tibia sopló desde el norte, meciendo los árboles en una danza errática y melancólica, rememorando aquella tarde de primavera que nació su hijo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Flash Back_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Sasuke gruñó cuando cruzo las grandes puertas de Konoha, estaba cansado, hambriento, y Tsunade lo había mandado llamar ¡URGENTEMENTE! (según el pergamino) de una misión que valía la pena (después de más de 5 años) y que casi lo deja al límite de sus fuerzas. Nunca se imagino que lo solicitara para el nacimiento de su hijo._

_Sakura estaba dando a luz._

_Por una milésima de segundos, Sasuke no asimilo la información, hasta el momento que la quinta le lanzo una de sus preciadas botellas de sake, para brindar por el resurgimiento del clan Uchiha (y el nacimiento del hijo de su alumna favorita)._

_Solo le tomó a Sasuke unos cuantos minutos llegar hasta el hospital, después de reponerse del shock inicial por la noticia; y sin embargo se quedo frente al dintel de la puerta, con su mano sobre la perilla._

_La duda de nueve meses atrás volvió a invadirlo._

_¿Qué tan suyo seria el hijo que Sakura estaba esperando?_

_Los murmullos tras las puertas despertaron a Sasuke, fuera como fuera, él ya estaba ahí, y tenía que entrar._

_La puerta emitió un suave rechinido, alertando a las personas en el interior del cuarto, de la presencia de Sasuke. _

_Sus ojos se ensombrecieron de inmediato, mostrando una ira silenciosa, tan salvaje como las olas azotándose sin misericordia, contra las rocas en una noche de tormenta._

_Naruto mecía a su hijo, como si fuera suyo._

"_¿y quién te dijo que no era suyo?" _

_Dijo una voz en su mente, (con un tono desagradablemente rasposo, y familiarmente burlón) _

_Sus manos se encresparon a medida que observaba a Naruto parlotear cosas sin sentido a su hijo, sus ojos volaron a Sakura, quien dormía pacíficamente._

_Le escena frente a él se le antojaba obscena._

_Naruto era un intruso en su familia._

_Él debía cargar primero a su hijo, él debió estar ahí cuando su hijo nació, ¡No Naruto!_

_Con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, Sasuke caminó a grandes zancadas hasta Naruto, sus ojos negros, generalmente impasibles, mostraban violencia._

—_Sasuke…-susurro Naruto, al advertir su presencia._ — _¡Maldito cabrón afortunado! ¡Es un niño!_

_Sasuke tragó saliva dificultosamente, ¿realmente era suyo? Naruto no era tan sínico para decirle algo así, ¿verdad? _

_Y sin embargo la duda seguía planteada en su ser, sus brazos temblaron imperceptiblemente, cuando los extendió para tomar en sus brazos a su hijo pudo distinguir un destello de color negro en sus ojos._

_¡Había sacado sus ojos!_

_Esperaba que no hubiera sacado el pelo de Sakura._

_Pero justo cuando casi podía sentir el calor del pequeño Uchiha, sus ojos se agrandaron en una expresión de horror. Como si se tratase de una ilusión del sharingan, las manos de Sasuke estaban teñidas en rojo._

_La sangre de miles de inocentes._

_De padres, cuyos hijos no conocieron, cuyos hijos ya no verán._

_De hijos, cuyos padres lloraran su usencia, y cuyo recuerdo dolerá eternamente._

_No, no podría tocar a su hijo (aunque su sangre ya estaba corrompida) se lamento burlonamente aquella voz. Y lo que más le dolía a Sasuke (además de su orgullo) era que tenía razón._

— _¡¿A qué esperas? ¡Vamos, cárgalo!_

_Sasuke retrocedió un paso lejos del rubio, quien asombrado acurruco al pequeño Uchiha en sus brazos._

_Sin cuestionarlo, Naruto comenzó a hablar sin dejar de mirar al bebé._

—_Sabes, Sasuke. Eres muy afortunado. Siempre lo he sabido, eras el ninja numero uno de nuestra generación, provienes de un linaje respetable, Sakura te ama y ahora… ¡eres padre de un bebé perfecto!_

_Sasuke sintió en nudo en la garganta que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, mientras la voz de su hermano resonaba en su mente (idiota) Naruto cargaba a su hijo como si fuera propio, porque de cierta manera lo era, Naruto era el hermano que perdió, el amigo leal y un héroe._

_Naruto continúo hablando._

—_Je je, Sakura-chan estaba muy nerviosa. Lloró y te llamo todo el tiempo.-Sasuke no necesitaba ver al rubio Uzumaki para darse cuenta que lo miraba. El joven Hokage suspiró.- Cuando Tsunade obaa-chan anuncio que era un niño, Sakura sonrió. La sonrisa más bonita que le he visto._

_En silencio, Sasuke deslizó su mirada de Naruto a Sakura, ella seguía profundamente dormida, y Naruto continuaba con su monologo._

_Naruto no tenía la culpa de haber estado ahí cuando Sakura necesitaba de alguien._

_No._

_Tampoco era culpa de Sakura correr a buscar a Naruto cuando él mismo le dio la espalda cuando la joven kunoichi le confesó sus sentimientos, y él escogió el infierno y al demonio mismo como camino rápido a su venganza._

_No._

_Era culpa suya (la asquerosa voz de Orochimaru, con esa entonación rasposa y burlona, como el siseo de una serpiente tenía razón)_

_Aun así…_

—_Sé porque no quieres cargar al bebé, Sasuke._

_Los ojos del moreno se entornaron con odio en Naruto._

—_Tú no sabes nada.- escupió Sasuke. _

—_Claro que lo sé, baka-suke. Es el mismo miedo que siento al pensar en el momento en que Hinata-chan me diga que cargue a mi hijo._

_De pronto los ojos de Naruto se volvieron serios y sombríos, era en esos momentos que Sasuke veía al shinobi en el que se había convertido Naruto._

—_Ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera Sakura-chan, o Hinata-chan, estamos exentos de haber manchado nuestras manos de sangre. Elegimos ser shinobi sabiendo las consecuencias que conlleva serlo, podemos excusarnos diciendo que hicimos lo correcto, y tal vez sea así.-Naruto aparto la mirada del pequeño y observo a Sasuke con seriedad. —, pero aun así sigue siendo una vida humana, buena o mala. Es una vida que decidimos tomar._

_Sasuke pensó con ironía en que los de la aldea no pensaban lo mismo cuando Naruto era sólo el Jinchūriki, y no él héroe de Konoha, el próximo Hokage._

_Pero… el Dobe tenía razón._

_Sin darse cuenta, Naruto deposito al pequeño Uchiha en brazos de su padre._

_El cambio hizo que el niño se removiera un poco en los brazos de Sasuke. El nudo se hizo más grande cuando vio de cerca a su hijo, se parecía a Itachi; sus ojos le quemaron con las lágrimas que no derramaría._

_Pero más importante aun…_

_¡No había sacado el pelo de Sakura!_

_Fue entonces que el niño abrió los ojos, eran negros, pero eran claros y brillantes._

_Eran los ojos de Sakura._

—_Hmp._

— _¿eh? ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir, ttebayo?_

_Sasuke sonrió con una típica media sonrisa arrogante, sin dejar de mirar a su pequeño hijo con orgullo y esperanza._

— _¡Teme! ¿Me estas escuchando?_

—_Hmp, Naruto, tú serás el padrino._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_End del Flash Back_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Sasuke bajo la mirada cuando sintió la mano del pequeño Itachi aferrarse apasionadamente a su pantalón, el niño le miraba desafiante. Retándolo a que intentara apartarse.

Sasuke no lo hizo, en su lugar cargo al pequeño Itachi y se dirigió a la casa, Sakura seguía sentada en la orilla, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro agotado de la joven madre, aun así parecía inmensamente feliz

_¿Por qué?_

Sasuke aun se sentía incomodo en presencia de Sakura, ella aun susurraba el nombre de Naruto en sueños, y sus ojos resplandecían cuando el rubio se acercaba a ella.

—Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke la miró, esta vez mirando mas allá de lo que ya había visto de la kunoichi.

Más allá de la Sakura molesta cuando eran genins.

De la Sakura débil y llorona.

De la kunoichi que decía amarlo.

Y por primera vez Sasuke descubrió a Sakura Haruno.

La medic-ninj

Que pasaba largas horas en el hospital, atendiendo pacientes, estudiando con dedicación y ayudando a otras aldeas con pociones y remedios.

Vio a la shinobi.

Que pasaba largas horas entrenando, que no se rendía cuando Sasuke la derrotaba y la criticaba por sus reflejos lentos, o su débil resistencia, la que se había cansado de ver desde atrás como su equipo arriesgaba su vida, y ella no podía hacer nada.

Por primera vez Sasuke fue consciente de quien era Sakura Haruno.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Aa.

Sin estar muy convencida, la kunoichi se acerco a Sasuke y tomó en brazos al pequeño Itachi.

Sasuke noto, que Sakura siempre había dado el primer paso cuando se trataba de él.

Curioso.

Durante un momento, se quedo mirando el lugar por el cual la joven madre y su hijo, se habían ido.

Y reflexiono un poco sobre la vida que había escogido.

El sacrificio de Itachi había significado para Sasuke una bofetada a la realidad del mundo shinobi (porque a pesar de todo, Sasuke seguía siendo un niño)

Y no pudo comprender la segunda oportunidad que su hermano intento darle al clan.

Siendo justos, los altos mandos de la aldea merecían su completa aniquilación, Danzou principalmente, con su delirio retorcido de grandeza shinobi.

Sacudió esos pensamientos y entró a la mansión.

Desde la puerta de la cocina observó a Sakura alimentar al pequeño Itachi.

Un paso.

Era la distancia que siempre había entre ellos (y sin embargo parecía más lejana).

Y aun así…

"—_Te amo."_

¿Por qué seguía aquí?

¿Por que seguía a lado de una persona que no amaba?

"—_Sasuke, Sakura aprendió a amar a Naruto, de una forma muy diferente a la que te ama a ti.- Kakashi palmeo la espalda de Sasuke, antes de irse"_

¿Ella lo amaba?

Sasuke miró a Sakura sin verla, con sombrilla fuertemente sujetada con ambas manos y una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. Sin detener su paso, Sasuke siguió de largo a la chica.

—No te necesito.

—Eso lo sé.- susurró ella._ —_Yo tampoco te necesito.

Sasuke se detuvo.

Era la primera vez que Sakura le decía lo que verdaderamente pensaba.

—Pero una vez fuimos un equipo.-ella se giró por completo, sus ojos brillaban con determinación._ —_Una vez te dije que te amaba, aunque era una niña, aunque hubiera sido por una razón egoísta, y aunque no tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos, o los de Naruto. Mis sentimientos eran reales.

Sasuke se quedo bajo la lluvia viendo a Sakura, sin creerle del todo.

—Tú amas a Naruto.

—Sí.

La lluvia no disminuyo, y el viento se volvió más frio.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Porque te amo

—Mentirosa…

Como única respuesta Sakura sonrió, caminando en dirección contraria a la de Sasuke.

Con la lluvia borrando sus pasos.

—Molesta…

Sakura sonrió, a pesar que las lagrimas corrían vertiginosas por sus pálidas mejillas.

—Hinata me da tanta envidia…-susurró antes de darse media vuelta, Sasuke la miró sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Y aun así iban a casarse.

_Era lo esperado._

—Hmp.

—Naruto la adora…

—Eres estúpida, Naruto está enamorado de ti.

Sasuke miró al cielo nocturno sin luna, si Sakura estaba llorando por Naruto, él no podía hacer nada, si quería ir tras Naruto no se lo impediría.

—Lo sé.-ella cerró los ojos, tragando con dificultad.

Sasuke supuso que también se estaba tragando sus sentimientos.

—Pero… Naruto ama más a Hinata.

—_Sakura…_

—Te amo.

Sasuke la miró.

Seguro de que ella se lo decía más a sí misma, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que ella lo amaba.

_Estúpida._

Y sin más, Sasuke camino hacia el barrio Uchiha.

"—_Síguete diciendo eso, Haruno. Tal vez un día tu logres creértelo."_

Sasuke no necesitaba su amor, solo que le fuera fiel.

_Y sin embargo._

Cuando ella llamaba a Naruto en sueños…

Y lo hacía aferrándose a Sasuke_, pensado en __**él**__._

Cuando decía _"Te amo"_

Y no era para él.

_**¿Por qué?**_

Fue una tarde, ya hace mucho; tanto que Sasuke no lo recuerda, pero recuerda la expresión de los ojos de Sakura.

Ella le hablo con la verdad, tal como lo había hecho hace tiempo atrás.

—Te amo…

—Lo dices tanto que pierde credibilidad.-Sasuke hizo una mueca.

Sakura mordió su mejilla con nerviosismo, Sasuke no entendería…

—_Amo_ a Naruto.

—Hn.

—Durante 3 años le hice cargar con una promesa que casi lo mata, por mi culpa no podía ver a la persona que siempre estuvo buscando y siempre estuvo ahí. Estuvo ahí cuando lo necesite, y yo con él cuando me necesito.- tomo aire._ —_Fue luz en medio de mi dolorosa oscuridad y me dio esperanza de que algún día volvería verte. Al mismo tiempo que le yo lo apoyaba a él cuando te creíamos perdido.

La kunoichi le miró con una expresión veheme, exclamando apasionadamente:

—Lo vi crecer y él a mí, es una parte de mi vida que ha quedado tan fuertemente plasmada como tú. Era mi lazo contigo, era mi puerto seguro y mi familia, _**ustedes son mi familia,**_ lejos de todos los errores que hemos cometido y de lo que nos hemos callado. Hemos peleado por estar juntos, ¡y no dejare de amarte no importa cuánto intentes que me aleje de ti, o dejare de amar Naruto no importa que tan exasperante pueda llegar a ser!

La expresión de sus ojos.

_Amor._

Algo que Sasuke no había visto en mucho tiempo (no desde la muerte de su madre)

Ella dio el primer paso.

_Y esta vez…_

Sasuke dio otro.

_Él no se alejo._

Uchiha Sasuke recuerda muchos de sus primeros pasos, siempre dirigidos por sus decisiones (buenas y malas)

Pero ese día Sasuke dio el primer paso a una nueva vida que él había olvidado, y que tan generosamente, tanto su hermano, como su mejor amigo le habían vuelto a brindar.

¿Quién sabe?

Tal vez este sería su _**primer paso**_ a la felicidad.

_**El primero de muchos.**_

¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.

Se acabo.

Yo creo que Sakura ama a Naruto, pero hay diferentes clases de amor, puede amar a Naruto, pero estar enamorada de Sasuke.

Explicación.

Para los que no entendieron, Sakura se sentía culpable porque Naruto pudo ser feliz con Hinata antes, pero por estar obsesionado con Sakura no pudo darse cuenta.

Sakura llego a madurar su amor por Sasuke, al descubrir los sentimientos de Naruto y Sasuke; por ello, admitió lo que Sasuke ya sabía desde un principio pero no podía entender.

Hasta aquí llego mi razonamiento.

Tengo sueño.

Cuídense mucho.

**¿review?**


End file.
